


Brawling the Ghoul

by Zieg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Annoying Sombra, Gay, Hate Sex, Humourous, M/M, Rough Sex, Super secret hidden motel headquarters, Talon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zieg/pseuds/Zieg
Summary: The legendary, infamous Doomfist has returned to take his position at the head of Talon. Unfortunately, the other head of Talon isn't too happy about his new co-commander, but god damn is he chiseled to perfection...





	Brawling the Ghoul

The basement meeting room of the temporary Talon HQ was dark and still, for it was the middle of the night and the other residents of this drive in motel were long asleep. The only noise was a soft “plink” every few seconds from the table in the centre of the small basement room, the sound of metal on glass- very soft, but very irritatingirriating. The expert assassin once known as Amelie LaCroix sat with her legs crossed and expression blank on a stool next to the table, watching the infamous hacker currently known as Sombra flick a small metal ball bearing from the pile in her hand into a glass. They had a meeting scheduled for an upcoming heist, and both of them eagerly waiting for their bosses to show up.

A ball bearing plinked into the glass with a deft flick of Sombra’s finger. And then another. And then another. She missed, hitting the rim of the glass, causing the ball to roll off the table onto the floor. Amelie squinted with an upward turn of her nose as the fallen ball hit the stone tiling, sending a soft explosion of sound throughout the room as is bounced into the corner, each bounce its own softer explosion of metal on rock.

“Stop that.”

Sombra flashed smiled back at her, cocking an eyebrow and picking up another ball bearing with a finger and a thumb from the pile in her right hand. It gleamed in the dull light of the room, Sombra could almost see her reflection in the mirrored metallic ball until- she sent it flying through the air into the glass on the centre of the table with a plink.

Face returning to its expressionless state, Amelie let out a long, drawn out sigh. “Where are they? I hope they aren’t having some petty squabble again, I am starting to regret getting that gauntlet back for the _imbécile_... 

\---

“Fuck you.”

“What did you just say to me?”

“You fucking heard me you fucking son of a bitch, fuck you.”

“What’s your problem?”

“You’re doing this on purpose.”

“Oh give me a break, _Gabriel_.”

With his large tank like physique, the commander of Talon known as Doomfist somehow managed to make the tall imposing form of the Reaper seem like a child as he stood between his upturned legs at the edge of the bed. Reaper’s owl skull mask was currently half off of his face exposing his well cut jaw, but Doomfist’s glove was on, and currently in the process of slowly stroking his large erect cock mere centimetres from Reaper’s exposed asshole. 

“Just fuck me already, or are you too fucking pussy to stick it in there? Is my face too fucking disgusting for you?!” Reaper lifted a clawed gauntlet to rip his mask off to the side, exposing his ghoulish features constantly decaying and reforming. One moment Doomfist could see his exposed skull, the next moment the cartilage in his nose was reforming, the next moment Reaper was again the Gabriel of old, the next--

Doomfist cringed and averted his gaze down to Reaper’s suspiciously intact and similarly large and erect cock, trying to distract himself from the stomach churning sight further up on the body. “Good god Reaper put your mask back on, you look disgusting.”

A deep, raspy laugh emanated from the loose jawbone that was currently serving as Reaper’s mouth. “Oh, I see how it fucking is, the big guy’s too scared to fuck the medical abomination, I don’t know why I expected anything less from you _‘Akande’_ , you fucking pus--*” He froze, newly formed eye holes contracting in shock and pain as his co-commander’s large cock was pushed against his inviting asshole, slowly but surely making headway.

“Just shut… shut UP, _Gabriel_.” Doomfist snarled as he forced his cock deeper into the tight asshole, stifling a moan as the head was enveloped. “You want to get fucked? Just shut the fuck up, god damn you’re a horny ghost…”

Reaper’s voice dropped in volume- potentially due to the subject matter, but more probably due to the current state of his asshole being nearly torn apart by the cock slowly making its way deeper and deeper within him. “I’m not a ghost, and don’t call me Gabriel, that’s behind… Fuck… That’s behind… FUCK just force it in you coward you’re so fucking SLOW.” He dropped the mask back in place and swung his gauntlet to smack Doomfist’s thick, muscular arm. 

Doomfist’s eyes flared with anger as he snapped his head up from looking at Reaper’s twitching cock up to his freshly masked face. “Is that a challenge, _Gabriel_?”

“Maybe it fucking is, just you fucking wait until you’re on the bottom, I’m going to fuck you so fucking hard you’ll have another crit spot on your asshole… What are you doing? Get that out of my face what the fuck.”

The large golden gauntlet had found its way from the bed next to Reaper to his collar, roughly grasping hold of his shoulder and neck with one grasp. All of the muscles traversing the west African brawler’s arms, shoulders, and back were solidifying as if steel bands were wrapping around the large man as he prepared himself. “You asked for it.”

Reaper let out a bloodcurdling shriek as Doomfist thrusted forward hard against him, pushing until every inch of his big thick cock was throbbing inside Reaper’s surprisingly pristine asshole. He reached down to grab his round ass cheeks, spreading them apart and letting out a deep, pathetic moan of ecstasy as the cock slid out before getting rammed back within- Doomfist’s strong thighs smacking loudly against his cheeks.

“Is that… is that all you got?” Reaper hissed through his mask, his voice quivering as the pace was upped and the cock slammed farther into him even faster than before. “It’s not- it’s nothing, is so small, isnothignn…” He shrieked with delight as the golden gauntlet left the support position on his neck to grab his own throbbing cock and start pumping up and down, he almost couldn’t hear Doomfist laugh amidst the screams of delight.

“Your voice betrays you, Gabe… you’re loving this… god DAMN your asshole is so damn tight, what in the hell....”

“Hnnng… Hnnn…” The ghoul’s voice had long abandoned him, all of his thoughts and feelings entirely focused on the death grip on his cock and the neverending barrage against his asshole. The gatling gun slapping of thighs on ass cheeks was second in volume only to his further increasing squeaks and moans. His legs started quivering as an intense heat started growing in his groin, traveling through his legs and over his entire body- despite being forever in hell he was in heaven for this moment, and just when it couldn’t get any better…

Reaper’s cock exploded at the tip, almost like a hose being unleashed, cum spurting from his dick, thick ropes flying all over both of them. His voice lowered from the falsetto shrieking back down to the deep gravely moaning from earlier, his extended limbs contracting back to normal. “Good fucking god… What, you’re not fucking done yet? Pathetic.”

“...No, WE’RE not done yet, flip over, Gabriel…”

\---

“Did you hear that?”

Sombra looked up from the pyramid of ball bearings that she was constructing on the table to look at the blue woman across the room from her. “Eh?”

“Shh, listen…”

Both purple clad women froze, and after some silence, faintly in the distance they could hear a soft pounding resonating through the building. 

_"Me cago en dios…”_ Sombra cursed, swearing again as she knocked over the pyramid in her exasperation, hundreds of plinks echoing through the room as each individual ball smacked against the tiles and bounced into the corners of the room. She shook her head in annoyance and looked up to meet Amelie’s disgusted expression with one of her own. “I guess they’re squabbling again. We might be waiting for a while.”

Amelie let out another sigh, looking away from Sombra towards the floor, countless ball bearings littering the ground en masse. “You might want to clean this up, we don’t want anyone to fall… Sombra?” 

When she looked back up there was a flash of purple, and with that, Amelie was left alone in the meeting room in the basement of the Talon HQ. Her only company the quiet rolling of the balls on the stone tile floor, and the distant sounds of rough gay sex from her bosses a few rooms away. Amelie leaned forward and clunked her forehead against the table, letting out yet another sigh of irritation. _“Un de ces jours on trouvera quelqu'un compétant pour cette organisation infidèle…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that happened, there goes my morning x'3 Hope you enjoyed!~
> 
>  
> 
> Obligatory link for those wondering where to find/follow/support me and leave requests and stuff: https://ziegler-md.tumblr.com/info
> 
> Thank you for the continued support <3


End file.
